Stay
by BBandDC11
Summary: This story starts at the end of Derek and Casey's Sr. year. It will continue on as our favorite couple find their way into each others arms and all the things that happen along the way. Dasey, of course!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey this is only my second fan fic so still be gentle with me! I have big plans for this story. It should be fairly long and have lots of twists and turns. Well the twists and turns you may or may not see coming, but a lot of things are going to be happening. Review a let me know what you think, and please don't be too mean . Thanks! And yes, of course this will be a Dasey. Anything else would just be a disgrace.

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek.

* * *

Stay

Chapter 1

Prologue: It is now the last couple weeks of Derek and Casey's senior year. Just to let you know what's been going on; Casey had dated Sam all the way up to the beginning of their senior year. Sam suddenly leaves town for no reason leaving Casey heartbroken and without any answers as to why he left. As for Derek, he had somewhat matured over the years. Instead of being "the player" when it came to the girls, he had settled down into a relationship with a girl named Jessica. They have now been dating steadily for the past two years. And so our story begins…

Derek POV

Jess was, as Derek thought when he first met her, the epitome of perfection. She was skinny, but not like starve yourself skinny, more of a healthy, eat- what-you-want-and-visit-the-gym-regularly skinny. She had long blond hair that flowed around her perfectly tanned face bringing out the color of her beautiful green eyes.

Derek was in love, or so he thought. They _had _had many wonderful times together. In fact she was Derek's first. He had to love her, right, if he was willing to give her his virginity?

All of this was running through Derek's head as he was getting dressed for Jessica and his two year anniversary date.

Still, there was something nagging away at Derek. Over the past few months things had begun to change between Jessica and him. He felt it and wondered if she did too. Although, he could never quite put a finger on what it was that was making their relationship change, making it feel much harder all of a sudden. He had a gut feeling that it was his fault, but he still couldn't figure out what it was.

Little did he know that tonight, Jess was about to answer all his burning questions for him.

Sitting in Derek's truck outside Jessica's house later that night after their date.

Derek was about to exit the truck when Jess stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Derek, we really need to talk."

"Ok?" he replied. He could hear the concern in her voice.

"Derek," she started, "what's happened to us?"

She stopped allowing him time to answer, but Derek couldn't seem to find anything to say. Finally he managed to get out, "I don't know."

Her voice was now a little shaky, "We have been so great together, but these past months seem as if we're now just going through the motions. Do you not feel the same way?"

Derek couldn't lie. He softly said, "Yeah."

There was now a definite quiver in her voice now, "You say you don't know what it is that has made this relationship start to slowly crumble, but I do. It's you, Derek. You."

Derek's fears were now confirmed. It was his fault. But what did he do? He still needed answers, answers that apparently she could give him. So he let her continue, "I don't want to sound mean because I know you didn't mean for this to happen, but you do seem a little oblivious to it all."

Now Derek was really confused, "I don't have a clue as to what you are talking about, Jess."

"Casey, Derek. I'm talking about Casey."

"What about her?"

"You've been watching her heart slowly break with what happened with Sam and from seeing the way you look at her, the way I used to think you looked at me, I can tell a part of your heart is also slowly breaking."

Was he so oblivious to his feelings that he couldn't tell that his heart _had_ indeed been aching over what was happening to Casey? He knew Jess was right, but for some reason he felt that he needed to deny it.

"She's my sister though, that's the only reason. I don't like seeing my sister being hurt," he said rather unconvincingly.

"Derek we both know that's not why. Just stop denying it. You have feelings for her, and not in a brotherly way. Besides she's just your step-sister. There's no blood relation, so there's no reason to feel ashamed."

Derek didn't know what to say. Jess was right. It was that simple. Slowly over the past months he _had_ started to feel different around Casey. He noticed more things about her. He liked the soft features of her face, she didn't have the striking beauty like Jess, but it was a special kind of beauty. A kind that words couldn't describe.

_Why did I not know this?_ Derek asked himself. _Why have I been totally ignorant of my feelings for Casey? We've never had that brotherly-sisterly feel, but why am I just now figuring __all of this__ out?_

"Listen, Derek, I love you, but I can't be second in your life, and I know now I'll never be first," Jess said taking his hands in hers, looking him straight in the eyes, tears starting to now leak from her own. "So tonight when we say goodnight, I think we just need to say goodbye. Ok?"

Derek solemnly nodded.

Jessica leaned over and gave Derek a final kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye, Derek. I'll never forget you."

All he could simply say was, "Goodbye."

He watched as Jess walked up the sidewalk to her house. He didn't mean to hurt her. He hated knowing the fact that he had hurt her, but at the same time he was somewhat happy and excited.

He now realized that he had been having all these different feelings. He had watched Casey cry and suffer and he felt anger. He was so angry at Sam for causing her to hurt like this. He felt sorrow and worry. He realized that it had been killing him to watch her hurt, and he had been terribly worried about her but didn't know what he could do to make the pain go away. He also felt somewhat guilty. If Sam had not been his best friend then maybe they never would have met, and he would have never caused her this pain. But there was one feeling he could never quiet put a finger on, until tonight. That feeling he now realized was love. Love. He loved Casey.

"I love Casey!?" he said questioningly. But as soon as he said it aloud, it made his heart jump, and he knew it was true. He had slowly fallen for his step-sister.

_Now what to do about these feelings?_ Derek thought as he drove home.

* * *

A/N: There you go. That's the first chapter out of the way. I already have the second chapter wrote out so it should be soon. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek.

* * *

Stay

Chapter 2

Derek POV

Derek got home and headed straight for his room. He knew he would have to pass by Casey's room and hoped he wouldn't run into her. He didn't think he could handle seeing her right now because there's no telling what he would do.

When he finally reached her door, he heard something that made him stop.

She was crying.

She had been doing this a lot. He could sometimes hear her through the wall in his room. Hearing her cry like this always made his heart ache. It also brought his mind to Sam.

Sam, his supposed best friend who left Casey a total wreck without any clue as to why he disappeared.

Derek hated Sam for what he had done and was still doing to Casey. Derek desperately wanted to go in and wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything was going to be alright, but he couldn't do that, not now at least. So he did what he did every other time he heard her crying.

He left his room and trekked toward his destination. He stopped in front of her door and let out a frustrated sigh.

Derek touched her door gently with his hand and whispered, "Everything's going to be okay, Casey," and then disappeared into his room.

He did something like that every time he heard her crying. He didn't know if she ever heard him, but nonetheless, he would always be outside her door whispering to her.

He plopped down on his bed and tried to get some rest.

* * *

Casey POV

Casey cursed herself for letting him get to her like this again. _What the hell is wrong with me? It's __been almost__ half a year and he's still making me cry. I'm pathetic._

She had loved Sam.

When he left, he left her devastated. She didn't know why he left and he wouldn't explain it to her either. The only possible reason she could think of was that she refused to sleep with him.

She had loved him very much, but there was something that was always making her hold back. But she thought she knew Sam better than that.

_He wouldn't have left because I wasn't putting out for him? He could have simply just dumped me if that was the case._

"Enough about Sam," she said defiantly aloud, wiping fiercely away her tears.

She reflected on what had happened earlier that day. She got asked out by Wesley Price. Wes was a total hottie but everyone knew he was the biggest player around these days. She knew this but had agreed anyway. This was so unlike her, but it was the first offer since Sam had left and she took it. This was what made her cry tonight. It had brought back the memories of Sam. However, come tomorrow night, she promised herself she would let her hair down and have fun.

* * *

Derek POV

Derek couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Casey crying. He looked at his clock.

11:24.

_Oh my god! _

Last he had looked it had been 11:20. Four minutes had seemed like four hours.

Derek got up and decided to go get a snack in the kitchen. He slowly walked by Casey's room, hoping to hear that she had stopped crying. Instead of crying, he heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

Casey was on the phone, "Hey Em…guess what…no…no…just let me tell you, Wesley Price asked me to go out with him tomorrow night…yeah…yes, I know his rep, but I think it might be good for me if I went out and had some fun…yeah, he is pretty hot isn't he…alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow Em…Bye."

Derek couldn't believe what he had just heard. Wesley Price? _I can't let her go out with him. He's the biggest scumbag around. I have to do something._

Derek burst into Casey's room.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Casey snapped.

"Did you just say you were going out with Wesley Price tomorrow night?" Derek asked getting straight to the point.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I did, but wait…were you…you were…why you nosey little jerk, I can't believe you did that, well now that I think about it, yeah I can," Casey said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Whatever, Casey. Just listen. You can't go out with Wesley Price!"

"And why not?" Casey asked, now crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why not!? Do you not know who he is? He's the biggest player around!" Derek screamed at her.

"Shh. You're going to wake up everyone. Besides, I thought you held the position of World Biggest Player!"

Ouch. Derek winced when she said that. Yeah, sure Derek used to go out with a lot of girls, sometimes more than one at a time, but he had changed. He couldn't believe she would go out with Wesley Price. He uses girls. He only wants them for one thing. Sex. And after he's gotten what he's wanted, he just tosses them to the side.

Derek got in Casey's face and pointed his finger about two centimeters from her nose, "You know I've changed, Casey. How could you say that to me? What, do you want to get hurt again? You're just setting yourself up for more pain. Is that what you want?" Derek was now breathing heavy.

"Derek," she said pushing him out of her room, "what I do and who I go out with is none of your business! It's not like you care anyway!" She had successfully pushed him out and closed the door in his face.

Derek leaned his against the door and said, "You know that's not true Case." He then retired back to his room forgetting about that snack. He had suddenly lost his appetite.

* * *

Casey POV

Casey collapsed on to her bed. _I thought he would be happy for me for moving on after Sam._

Now thanks to Derek, Casey couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about what Derek had said to her.

_I mean, I figured he liked Wes considering__ they're on the hockey team together._

But what was really bothering Casey was the way Derek had said everything. He had looked genuinely concerned.

Casey just shrugged everything off and finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep. She was already dreaming about her date tomorrow night.

* * *

A/N: Okay there's the second chapter. Hope everyone liked it. In the next few chapters I promise you'll start to see Dasey coming along. But the next chapter will be all in Derek's POV, he will overhear some unsettling news about Wes's intentions for Casey…

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek.

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter, Wes is a year younger than Derek and Casey. Sorry!**

* * *

Stay

Chapter 3

Derek POV

Derek was changing in the locker room after school. His coached had asked him to help with the tryouts for the next year's hockey team. Derek had gladly agreed, figuring he could keep an extra eye on Wes and also get in a few cheap shots on the rink just for his own satisfaction.

Derek was tying his shoes while thinking about one in particular slam he gave Wes into the boards, when he heard the afore mentioned guy talking to one of his buddies on the other side of the lockers.

"Tonight I'm taking that Casey girl out. Yeah, you know Venturi's sister. I figured since I've practically taken over his position in this school, why not shove it in his face one more time by going after his sister."

"Dude," his friend responded, "He's going to be so pissed. You know how mad he got after Sam took off. He's gonna beat your ass."

"I'd like to see him try. Anyway, I reckon we'll go grab a bite to eat first, you know, show her what a perfect gentleman I am. Then I take on up to Lovers' Lookout so we can have some alone time if you know what I mean."

As soon as Derek heard this he stormed over to where Wes and his friend were.

"I swear if you lay a hand on Casey, I'll make sure you don't live to see the next day!" Derek yelled, getting up in Wes's face.

"Listen, punk, I'll do whatever I want with whoever I want, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Wes said shoving Derek away.

"Oh, yeah," Derek said right before he landed a hard punch on Wes's jaw.

Wes then threw a punch, busting Derek's nose. Wes's friend then decided he wanted to join the fun and slammed Derek's head into the locker. Everything at that moment went black as Derek fell to the ground.

* * *

"Oww, what happened to me?" Derek asked rubbing his head as he started lifting himself from the floor. "Where am I?" Suddenly everything that had happened with Wes came back to him.

"Shit, Shit, Shit. What time is it? I hope I'm not too late."

Derek noticed that the clock on the wall said 7:30.

_Great.__ I bet I'm locked in here. _

Derek ran frantically out of the locker room and noticed that the coach was still in his office. Luckily for Derek the coach was pulling an all-nighter and the doors were still unlocked. He ran out to his truck and flew out of the parking lot.

He grabbed his cell phone and tried calling Casey.

"Come on Case, pick up. Please pick up."

He tried her about twenty times and got her voicemail every time.

Derek finally decided to try the house first. Maybe she hadn't left yet. He came to a screeching halt as he stopped in front of their house. He barreled through the front door and headed straight for Casey's room.

"Casey!? Casey!?" Derek yelled.

"Derek?"

Derek turned around. It was Lizzie.

"Lizzie, is Casey still here?" he asked with panic in his voice.

"No, she left about an hour ago. Why? What's wrong?"

Derek ignored her questions and asked his own, "Did Casey tell you where they were going?"

"Yeah, she said they were going to eat at Mr. G's Pizzeria. Why? And what happened to your nose? You've got blood all over you."

"It doesn't matter. Thanks Liz."

Derek flew down the stairs and out the door, leaving Lizzie very confused.

_Ok, Mr. G's Pizzeria. There's a chance that they might still be there. I hope I'm not too late._

Derek looked at himself in his rearview mirror while he was speeding down the road. He noticed all the blood on his face and tried his best to wipe some of it off.

He finally made it to Mr. G's, he looked around for Wes's car. He didn't see it, but he went inside to see if they were there. Derek scanned the restaurant, but still couldn't find them. Finally, he saw a familiar face.

"Emily! Emily!" he yelled running to her.

"Derek?"

"Emily, have you seen Casey and Wes?" he asked her out of breath.

"Yeah, they just left about fifteen minutes ago. Why? Is something wrong?" she asked.

Derek ran back out to his truck, not even bothering to answer Emily.

_Damn it. What if he's already done something to her? What if he's hurt her? I swear if he's hurt her, I'll kill him. I've got to hurry._

Derek made it to Lovers' Lookout in about five minutes. He saw Wes's car parked a few feet away.

_Oh, no. Please don't let me be too late._

* * *

Alright, there's chapter three. The next chapter will include Casey's thoughts about Derek…don't worry, they're good ones…and her date with Wes. Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Thanks once again for the great reviews. Hope you like this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek.

Stay

Chapter 4

Casey POV

Casey had gotten home early so she could get ready and leave before Derek got home. She didn't want to have to hear him go on about how bad Wes was. So once she was ready, wearing a black halter top that showed just a hint of her stomach and a sexy little denim mini-skirt, she walked over to Emily's house. She had told Wes to pick her up there.

Wes pulled up outside Emily's house about ten minutes late and honked the horn letting Casey know he was there. **(A/N: Now we all know that you don't honk! You go to the door and ****be**** a gentleman, like Derek would have done. ****hehe)**

They headed to Mr. G's, where they ate and made casual conversation with each other the whole night. She was having a good time, but she could tell there wasn't really any chemistry between them. Wes had been polite to her the entire time, and Casey thought he was nothing like what everyone said he was.

After they finished eating, Wes paid for the meal and they walked out. While walking back to Wes's car, they passed Emily and Sheldon with Max and Kendra. Casey stopped and chatted a while with the girls while Wes waited for her in the car. Casey said goodbye and hopped in the car with Wes.

He started up the car and moved closer to Casey and said, "I've got a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Casey asked curiously, raising and eyebrow.

"Oh, you'll see in due time my dear," Wes replied with a smirk and drove off.

That smirk reminded Casey of Derek. She pictured him in her mind. Those concerned, deep, dark, brown eyes.

_Why is he so worried about Wes? I mean he's been nothing but nice to me._

She was mad at herself for the way she had treated Derek the night before. She knew he really did care about her and about what happened to her. During those many nights that she had ended up crying herself to sleep, she could hear Derek's comforting voice. Although he never came into her room, she could hear him talking to her, either through the wall that separated their rooms or outside her door.

The very first time she had heard him, it had startled her, but she remembered it like it was just yesterday. He had been outside her door and was whispering, "Case, please don't cry. That putz isn't worth it. Please, it breaks my heart to hear you cry."

He had continued to whisper "shh's" to her until she fell asleep. And still to this day, every time Casey would cry, Derek would be there in the shadows, soothing her with his words. However, last night when she was crying, he had only said a few simple words and left.

She couldn't believe he hadn't stayed outside her door and continue to talk her down.

So she had dried up tears and decided to call Emily and tell her about her date with Wes. And well that's when Derek had burst in her room and the rest is history.

But she decided that when she got home she would apologize to him. She had not wanted to hurt him. She cared about him, and he cared about her, obviously.

She sat there in a daze thinking about Derek. She had completely forgotten she was with Wes.

All she could think about was Derek.

The way he looked at her.

His soft and caring eyes.

His strong and handsome face.

And those lips. Oh, they were to die for.

_Jeez Casey. Snap out of it. He's your step-brother._

She couldn't help it. Sometimes he was all she could think about.

He had helped her so much with everything that had happened with Sam. She had noticed how he had matured over the years. He had remained the most popular guy in school and had still been the captain of the hockey team, but he had stopped going from girl to girl. He had actually had a relationship for a long time now.

Jess.

Jess was a nice girl and all, but for some reason, Casey didn't like her. Was she jealous?

_Jealous?__ What? No. I can't be jealous. I don't like Derek like that._

_Do I?_

Suddenly Casey snapped out of her daze when she realized where Wes had taken her.

"What are we doing here?" she asked with a little hint of anger in her voice.

"Well, I thought we would get to know each other a little better," he said as he started to move closer and closer to her.

"Wes, I can't believe I actually thought you weren't the scumbag that people say you are. NO! Stop! Get..off…of…me!"

Casey slapped Wes hard in the face.

"Feisty, even better! You know…that actually kind of hurt because that's exactly where your stupid brother hit me this afternoon after he overheard what my plans were for you tonight."

"Derek is my step-brother!" she screamed to subconsciously remind herself that she could technically like him if she wanted to.

_Snap out of it Casey. There's a big scary guy trying to get frisky with you._

"Did you say that Derek hit you today?"

"Yeah, he overheard me and Johnny talking after hockey tryouts about where I was taking you and what we would be doing. But don't worry, I'm sure he's woke up by now."

"Woke up? What the hell does that mean?" she asked continuing to push him off of her.

"We had to teach him a lesson that it wasn't nice to listen in on other people's conversations."

"You better not have hurt him you bastard."

"Hey, enough of this chit chat. Let's get down to business!"

Despite all of Casey's efforts, Wes was all over her. She started screaming, "Help! Help! Somebody please help me!"

Finally Casey couldn't do anymore fighting and she just gave up.

…

But wait. All of a sudden Wes was being pulled off of her. She didn't know what was happening, but she heard Derek's voice and she knew everything was going to be okay.

"Casey! Get out and go to my truck! NOW!" Derek's voice was firm but scared sounding.

Casey nodded and immediately got out and ran over to his truck, watching Derek beat the living daylight out of Wes.

_He came to save me._

* * *

Aww! Well that four down. Coming up next time will be some Dasey sweetness! Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek.

* * *

Stay

Chapter 5

Derek POV

When Derek stepped out of his truck, he could hear Casey's cries for help. He was overcome with anger but also fear of being too late. He wasn't afraid of Wes, however. Wes could have had ten buddies there to back him up, but nothing was going to stop Derek from beating the shit out of all of them to get to Casey.

He ran as fast as he could to Wes's car and slung open the door.

_Thank God I'm not too late!_

He immediately pulled Wes out of the car and onto the ground. His rage was getting stronger by the second.

After telling Casey to go to his truck, Derek started swinging at the now pissed off Wes that was charging at him. Wes tried his best to get a punch in here and there but had no such luck. Derek threw him to the ground and jumped on him, continuing his assault.

"Never." Punch.

"Come." Punch.

"Near." Kick.

"Casey." Punch.

"Again." Punch.

After about ten more blows to Wes, Derek stopped. He didn't want to cause him any permanent damage. He just made sure to get his point across. Wes quickly got up and ran back to his car, blood pouring everywhere. He started his car and was out of sight in about two seconds.

Derek immediately returned to his truck where Casey was standing crying. He ran up to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh, Case!" Derek was on the verge of crying himself. She looked so scared. She didn't say anything but just cried into his chest. They stayed with their arms around each other, both now crying, for what seemed like forever. They were both content on just holding each other and crying.

Finally they pulled away. Derek stared into Casey's scared and hurt blue eyes. He took her head in his hands and gently wiped away her tears.

He asked softly, "Case, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

She just shook her head no. He gently brushed a piece of her hair back behind her ear and left his hand on her cheek, stroking in tenderly with his thumb.

"Casey, it's okay now. I'm here. That bastard will never come near you again. I promise," he said while pulling her back into his chest. "How about we head home now? It's been a long night."

He felt her head nod against his chest. Clearly she was too stunned to talk right now. He helped her into the truck and they drove away.

On the ride home she still wasn't talking, so he reached over and took her hand in his. He was glad when she didn't pull away and instead responded by giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He was happy he could comfort still but this time it wasn't with his words. He was actually getting to touch her. All those times when she had cried at night, he had longed to touch her, to take her in his arms. Now he was able to and he was excited, but he hated that it was under such horrible circumstances.

A few minutes later they pulled up to their house. Thankfully, his dad and Nora and everyone else had already gone to bed. He didn't want them to see him have to help the zombie-like Casey up to her room. Once in her room, Casey sat on the edge of the bed. Derek knelt down beside her and brought his hand up to cup her cheek.

"Case…are you sure you're okay? I wish you would talk to me. I'm here if you need to talk. Okay? Please, just say something so I'll know you're okay."

He looked searchingly into her eyes but all he saw were ice cold blue eyes. He finally gave up and stood to leave. "Well at least try to get some sleep and I'll be right next door if you need anything at all."

He gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head and started out the door.

"Stay," he heard a shaky voice say just before he was completely out the door.

He turned around and saw her, now finally looking him in his eyes with her own teary ones.

She spoke again, "Please, just stay here with me. I need you."

S_he needs me?!_

She lay down on her bed and he climbed on beside her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. And like all those other night before, he whispered caring words to her until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Casey POV

Casey slowly awoke the next morning to find a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her. At first she was startled, but then she remembered who those strong, warm arms belonged to. She gently rolled over onto her side to face Derek.

He was still sleeping. He looked so un-Derek like. He looked like a sweet little boy, unlike the other times when they would have one of their fights, which now became less and less often. The faint smile that was tugging at his lips was a reminder of what Derek was like these days.

He had been there for her during her darkest times, when nobody else was. Of course if she had asked she knew her mom or Emily would have been there, no doubt. But that's the thing, she didn't ask anything of Derek. He knew that she needed somebody to lean on, so that somebody became him. And last night when she had needed him the most, he had been there to save her, despite all the horrible things she had said to him the night before. And now, here he was, still saving her. She now realized how much she really did care about him.

_Okay. Admit it. I'm__ falling in love with __my__ step-brother. _

_No! I am most certainly not. _

_Even if I was, which I'm not, it wouldn't matter. _

_But he's just so cute, and now sweet._

_Okay. Yeah, I _will _admit it. I'm in love with Derek!_

Back on earth, something caught Casey's eye that she hadn't noticed before.

_Oh __my gosh__, it's blood._

Derek had blood smeared all over his face. His nose was in pretty bad shape too. She figured this was from the first round with Wes. At least he was in better shape than Wes after their last round.

Casey gently wiggled out of Derek's embrace without waking him. And with a final glance back at the sleeping Derek, she quietly slipped out the door.

* * *

Derek POV

Derek awoke, finding himself grabbing at air. Casey was gone. Derek suddenly felt disappointed. He was worried that she had regretted asking him to stay last night.

Last night had been the best sleep he'd had in forever. Holding Casey in his arms, feeling the rise and fall of her smaller frame against his larger one as she breathed, made him fell as if he had died and gone to heaven. Every now and then he would hear Casey let out a little snore and he would secretly chuckle to himself.

He was now in it deep. Everything about her drove him crazy. And boy was he crazy for her now.

She had been so scared last night and he hoped that he _had_ actually helped her. However, now he started to worry, not knowing where she was or why she'd left. He wondered if she was okay. He started to panic. He was starting to get short of breath and his heart was about to beat out of his chest.

He immediately sat up in her bed. But as soon as he was about to start freaking out, Casey walked in and he completely relaxed.

She walked in looking tired and disheveled, but Derek thought she had never looked better. She made sure to shut the door because it would be a little weird if Derek was caught in Casey's bed.

"Hi," Casey said quietly giving a shy smile.

"Hi," Derek said just a sheepishly, sitting up against her headboard.

Casey slowly made her way over to Derek with a damp cloth in hand.

"I noticed you had some blood on your face," she said as she sat down beside Derek and gently raised the cloth to his face.

Derek didn't say a word, he just let _her_ take care of _him_ now.

After cleaning off all of the blood, Casey softly ran her hand over a cut on his face.

Derek winced.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Casey said, quickly pulling her hand away.

"No, no. It's okay." Derek reached for her hand and brought it back up to his face.

They sat there like that for a few minutes, just staring into each others' eyes.

Finally Casey spoke, "Thank you, Derek." She rubbed her hand along his cheek and then reached up and brushed some hair out of his eyes. "I don't know what I would do without you." She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, then got up and walked out, leaving Derek sitting on the bed stunned.

He tried to say something before she walked out, but for once in his life, Derek was speechless. However, after she was already gone, he finally managed to get out, "No. Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Well there you go. Sorry it took a while longer for me to get this up but I had some stuff to do. This chapter's a little longer than the others so maybe that will help make up for the delay. Anyway, the next chapter should be up shortly, possibly even today. Who knows? Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am so sorry for such the long wait. I recently moved so it has been a little hectic, but maybe everything has finally settled down and I can get some more chapters out! Thanks for hanging in there with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek.

Stay

Chapter 6

The following week seemed to be going by rather fast and uneventful. Both Derek and Casey realized something had changed between them, but n either was willing to acknowledge it yet. They had made small talk every now and then but had not really talked about the strange, new feeling surrounding them. It was Wednesday, the official last school day of their high school career. The "Last Dance" was scheduled for Friday night. It was a dance that was always held at the end of the school year, and was always a big deal for the seniors. Graduation was scheduled for the following Monday, allowing enough time for the after partiers to get over their hangovers. Finally, next Wednesday, a group of the senior class was leaving to go to the mountains for a ski trip. They would be there an entire week.

Derek was in his own world daydreaming about the trip until he quickly snapped out of it when he saw Casey at her locker talking to Emily. He started to approach the girls, but before he made his presence known, he heard Casey tell Emily that she didn't plan on going to the dance.

Derek suddenly had an idea. His mind was in overdrive. He needed to do this. He would have to get that. It may even be necessary to ask for Lizzie's help. Oh, there was so much to be done in so little time. It would be perfect.

"Derek?"

He quickly snapped out of it when he finally saw a hand waving in front of his face.

"Derek?" Casey asked again, "Are you okay? You've been standing there with a goofy grin on your face for like two minutes straight."

He looked down at the beautiful girl staring up at him with the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen. She had a slight smile played across her lips. Derek realized he was now staring at her and quickly tried to think of an excuse as to why he had come over to them in the first place.

"Uh…umm…I was going to make sure you had a ride home since your car is in the shop," he said hesitantly.

"Uh, yeah, I planned on riding with Emily just like I did this morning and yesterday and the day before," she said sarcastically with a little smirk on her face.

"Oh, yeah, sorry…I forgot," he said sheepishly.

Both girls were now giving him confused looks.

Casey asked again, "Derek, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, I just forgot. So I guess I'll see you at home then. Bye."

"Umm…okay. Bye."

Derek briskly walked toward the doors that led outside, trying to escape the humiliation.

…

When Derek arrived home he was glad to see that Edwin and Lizzie were home and Casey wasn't. He had thought about his plan on the ride home, and he knew he definitely needed Lizzie's help. He looked around the living room for Lizzie. She wasn't there but Edwin was.

"Ed, where's Lizzie?" Derek asked eagerly.

"She's in her room I think. Why?" Edwin was confused. Derek never needed to talk to Lizzie about anything.

"Uh…Casey told me to tell her something so…thanks," Derek said quickly covering his tracks and heading upstairs, leaving behind a still very confused Edwin.

Derek made his way to Lizzie's room and knocked on her door. When he heard, "Come in," he quickly walked in and shut the door behind him. He noticed the weird look that Lizzie was giving him.

"Derek? Is something wrong?" Lizzie asked sitting up on her bead quickly.

Derek ran a hand through his hair and let out a long sigh. He sat down across from Lizzie. By now Lizzie was getting really worried.

"Derek, what's wrong?" she asked frightened.

He let out another sigh and then spoke, "Liz, I need your help."

Lizzie sat back down and relaxed. "You need _my _help? _My_ help? Why _me_?" she asked.

"Will you promise not to tell anyone about this? And I mean NO ONE!" Derek asked looking her straight in the eyes.

Lizzie thought for a moment. _Why is he asking me this? Something must really be wrong. I guess it would be okay to help him though. He seems really desperate. I've never seen him act this way before. Okay, I think I definitely need to help him._

Lizzie nodded, "I promise."

"Okay, I…well, I…umm…," Derek started, keeping his head down.

"Derek, what is it?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm…I…uh…I'm in love with Casey!" he finally blurted out.

"What?!" Edwin screeched as he came bursting through the door.

"Edwin?" Lizzie and Derek both asked in unison.

"This was supposed to be a private conversation, Ed!" Derek fumed in anger.

"Well I knew something was going on by the way you were acting, but I didn't expect anything like this." Edwin declared, clearly disgusted with his older brother, his role model, his hero, and now his incestuous freak of a brother.

"Edwin, sit down and shut up," Lizzie demanded. She looked angrier than Derek did.

"O…kay?" Edwin said questionably. He didn't know what the heck Lizzie's problem was, neither did Derek for that matter.

Once Edwin was seated, Lizzie said, "Well, it's about time."

"What?!" The two brothers exclaimed.

"Aww come on Derek, it's been _so_ obvious!"

"It has?"

Edwin pipes in, "Well, it hasn't been that obvious to me, I mean that's just…just…ugh…gross, weird, I could go on and on. Would you like for me to continue?"

"Listen, Edwin, they're not even blood related. And you can't honestly tell me that you haven't noticed a change between them this past year. I mean, have you not seen the way he looks at her, the way he goes out of his way to help her, the way he would always be there for her after the whole Sam ordeal?"

Derek was amazed at what Lizzie knew, but was shocked at what else she had to say.

"And I'm willing to bet she feels the same way about you, Derek."

With wide eyes and a bit of hope in his voice, he asked, "You really think so?!"

"But Derek, she's still your step-sister," Edwin begged.

"I know you're probably really grossed out by me right now Ed, but I can't help the way I feel. I've never felt this way about anyone before, not even Jess, that's why she broke up with me. She's the one who told me that I love Casey. And I do. I love her so much. I think I always have, it just took me awhile to figure it out."

Edwin had never heard his brother talk like this before. He could tell Derek was sincere and completely serious.

Edwin nodded, "Okay."

Then the two brothers shared a hug and Derek said, "You know Ed…I've seen the way you and Lizzie look at each other."

"What? No! Eww!" Edwin screamed as he ran out of the room.

Derek smirked, "I knew that would get him to leave."

Lizzie was wide eyed.

"Liz, is everything alright?"

"Uh…well…since we're confessing everything here…you weren't exactly wrong about what you just said," Lizzie said blushing.

"Oh…ok…well, go for it then!" Derek told her.

"You saw how he reacted to what you said. I can't just 'go for it' as you so eloquently put it!"

"Just give him time, Liz, and then tell him how you fell."

"Shouldn't you be following your own advice?" she said accusingly.

"That brings me to why I came here in the first place. I need your help."

Derek proceeded to tell Lizzie his plan.

…

"Well, that still leaves us with one problem. How do we get everyone out of the house?" she asked.

As if right on cue, Nora walked in.

"Lizzie, I just…oh, hi Derek, what are you doing in here? Oh never mind. It doesn't matter. Lizzie, I just got a call from Grandma and she said that Grandpa had a heart attack. But everything's okay. He didn't die from it, but we need to go down to the hospital. You and Edwin and Marti will be coming with me and George, but Derek, you and Casey can stay here. We don't know how long we will be gone, so I don't want you guys to miss your dance or graduation or ski trip. If we are gone that long, we will definitely come back for graduation. I can't miss my baby graduating! Now, Lizzie, hurry and pack up a few things and be downstairs as quick as you can." With that Nora disappeared.

"Thank you God!" Derek exclaimed looking to the ceiling.

"Derek!" Lizzie shouted hitting him on the arm.

"Look Liz, I'm sorry about your Grandpa but Nora said he was okay and this gets everyone out of the house."

"Yeah, I guess so. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"I don't think so…I've got the size, the song, and now everyone out, so I think we're good. Thanks for your help, Liz."

"No problem big bro. I guess I better get to packing."

As Derek was about to walk out the door Lizzie spoke up, "Hey Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck. I really hope everything works out for you guys."

"Thanks Liz. Good luck to you too," Derek replied with a wink and his trademark smirk as he exited her room. He was off to set his plan in motion.

A/N: Well there it is. Hmm…Derek has a plan! What will it be? You'll find out soon. DASEYDASEYDASEY!!!! It's coming, only a few chapters away! Yay!

Once again I am so sorry for such a late update. I will try my hardest to not take as long next time…but school is really crazy right now and I never know when I'll have time to update. Just keep hanging in there with me. I appreciate it. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek.

Sorry once again for the delay. I'm trying to update sooner. Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the latest installment and sorry for the jumping from POV's. I'm gonna try and stop that in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

Stay

Chapter 7

**Casey POV**

Emily pleaded with Casey the whole way to her house.

"Casey, come _on, _it's the "Last Dance" for goodness sakes.

"No Em…every time I think about that dance, it makes me think of how I won't be going with Sam."

"I thought you were trying to move on," Emily stated.

Casey shot her a look, "I am. And I'm almost there, but that's not the way I meant that. I think of Sam which makes me think of what he did. And every time I think of that, it makes me scared about moving on. I don't want something like that happening to me again. So if I just avoid the dance, I won't think about Sam which in turn will quit upsetting me. Do you want to see me upset? Is that it?" Casey asked crying to Emily.

Emily stopped in front of her house and pulled her into a hug. "Of course not Casey. I'm sorry. I didn't know that that was how you were feeling. I shouldn't have been pushing you so hard. I'm sorry."

Casey pulled back, wiping at her eyes and smiled. "I didn't mean to sound angry with you, Em. It's not your fault. It's stupid Sam's."

Both girls shared a giggle and said there goodbyes. As Casey was walking back towards her house, she was met by her family with suitcases in hand.

"Where's everyone going?" she asked.

George started loading all the luggage and got the kids in the van. Nora walked over to Casey and explained the whole situation about her grandfather.

"Oh no." Casey said while hugging her mom.

"Don't worry sweetie. I think he'll be fine. We just need to go help Grandma get him home and settled back in."

Casey pulled away and ran back toward the house. "Let me go pack a few things, and I'll go with you."

"No Casey. I want you stay here with Derek. We may not be back in time for you to get to graduation on time, but don't worry we'll make it there eventually. We wouldn't miss it for the world. I have to see my baby girl graduate, and well we'll all be amazed to see Derek graduate."

Casey hadn't noticed until now that Derek wasn't out there with the rest of the family. She was starting to like the fact that her and Derek would be all alone for a few days. She had to force away the smile that was about to creep across her lips.

She still asked, "Are you sure?"

Her mom pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on top of her head, "Of course, sweetie. Now don't worry, Grandpa will be fine. You and Derek be good and try not to tear the house apart."

Casey nodded and waved, "Bye, be careful."

And they were gone.

Casey turned back toward the house to find Derek coming out.

"Hey," Casey said softly. She was still a little upset about the news of her grandpa.

"Hey Case." Derek could tell she was upset. He figured Nora had told her about her grandpa.

"You okay? Did Nora tell you?"

She nodded. Tears were threatening to come up. Derek saw this and pulled her into a hug, which she gladly accepted. He ran his fingers through her hair and tried to reassure that everything was going to be alright.

"They said he would be okay, Casey. Don't worry."

She pulled back, "I know. I guess everything these days is making me really emotional." She let a small laugh and wiped away her tears.

Noticing keys in Derek's had, she asked, "Are going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I need to pick up a few things from the mall."

"Would you mind if I came with you?"

Casey didn't want to be alone right now. Her and Derek had been somewhat intentionally and unintentionally avoiding each other since that one night. She missed him. No matter how hard she tried to push these new feelings she was having away, she couldn't. She secretly had loved the night he stayed with her in her bed. She loved the warmth and comfort of his strong arms around her. He had been there for her so many times and made her feel cared for when she thought nobody cared. And yes, she was falling in love with him. She only hoped that his actions meant that he had the same feelings.

_But he's with Jess, so he couldn't possibly have the same feelings about me. Could he?_

She snapped out of it when she heard him answer her.

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

**Derek POV**

_Damn. She wants to go with me. Any other time and I would love to spend time with her, just the two of us, but this is incredibly bad timing. I need to pick up things for my surprise for her._

_…_

_Wait! Now that I think about it, it might help to have her come with me._

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

**Casey POV**

They were both quiet on the way to the mall. Every now and then Casey would see Derek glance over at her when he thought she wasn't looking. She would look out the window to hide the smile on her face. It was amazing to think about how much had changed between them. In the past year, they've gone from fighting everyday to maybe a stupid little fuss, over something like the remote, maybe once a month. She realized now that even those little fights had been filled flirtiness and small touches. Suddenly she remembered their last argument. She had said some harsh things to him that she really didn't mean. She was just upset about Sam and since he wasn't there, she had decided to take her anger out on someone who was there. At that particular moment, it had been Derek. She decided to break the silence.

"Hey Derek?"

"Yeah?" He said glancing at her occasionally as he continued to drive.

"I'm sorry about those things I said to you the other night. I didn't mean them. I had just been upset about the whole thing with Sam again, and I took my anger out on you. Also, I was a little thrown off by the way you…well, by the way you didn't stay."

She shyly croaked out that last sentence. She had never questioned him about how he always comforted her from outside her door. It was something they never discussed, just something that was understood. She could tell he was surprised about what she asked.

* * *

**Derek POV**

"Stay?"

"Um, yeah…you know…outside my door like you usually do. You just said a few things and left. Not that you are bound by law to stay outside my door until I say, but it just kind of surprised me is all."

"Oh," was all Derek could say.

He was shocked to say the least. Neither one of them had ever spoken about how he would always do that whenever he heard her crying. He didn't know if he wanted to get into this right now. He knew why he hadn't stayed there longer. He had just been informed by his girlfriend that he was in love with another woman. And not just any woman. No, it was Casey, his step-sister. And he realized Jess had been right. He had been trying to ignore those feelings but when Jess had pointed them out he knew they must be true. So that night it was all he could do not to go in there and take the woman he loved in his arms. No, instead he said a few things and got the heck out of there. He couldn't have told her how he felt because obviously she was still hung up on Sam. Why else would she still cry her eyes out over that jerk?

But now he got the feeling that maybe she felt something for him. She had kissed him on the cheek. Who knows, maybe that was just some brotherly love. Who was he kidding? They had never been like brother and sister. It sure didn't feel like her was holding his _sister_ the other night in bed. The way he felt after Casey kissed him on the cheek sure didn't feel the same as when Marti would give him a kiss.

Derek was reminiscing about the way Casey's soft lips had felt against his skin when he heard her ask again, "So yeah, why didn't you stay?

"Well, you know how I had been out with Jess that night?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, we broke up. So I was a little upset that night. I'm sorry I didn't stay longer though. I didn't mean to upset you even more."

* * *

**Casey POV**

_Okay I would so be doing my happy dance right now if I was alone. They broke up__! They broke up! WHOO HOO! Okay back to reality…_

"Wait, what? You broke up with Jess!" Casey couldn't believe it. They had been going out forever. She then noticed the uneasy look on Derek's face.

"Derek, what's wrong?"

"Well," he laughed, "she actually broke up with me." He noticed Casey's face fall and quickly added, "But I totally agree with her. It just wasn't working out anymore." That brought a small smile back to Casey's lips.

_Well with Jess out of the way, maybe, just maybe he does have feelings for me._

"Derek I'm sorry. I know she was special to you," Casey said putting on a good front.

"Yeah…it was for the best though."

"Hey and don't apologize for not staying."

**

* * *

**

**Derek POV**

"I mean it. Don't apologize."

Casey grabbed Derek's hand and he briefly took his eyes off the road and stared into her gorgeous blue eyes. However, he was able to divert his eyes back to the road in time to see the traffic light turn red. He slammed on the brakes and came to a stop just in time. Both Derek and Casey let out a breath they had been holding, and at the same time looked down at their hands that were being held together by Casey's death grip.

Casey smiled shyly and loosened her grip, but still gently held his hand in her own. This time Derek turned his full attention towards her without having to worry about driving.

"Listen, Derek, you have been there for me unlike anybody else has. There is no way I would have come this far without you. You were there for me every time I needed you and I never had to ask. So I think it's okay that you only helped me a _little_ that night," she let out a small laugh.

Derek smiled back and took her other hand in his, "Case…"

_I have to tell her now. No, I can't. That would ruin my surprise. But she just looks so beautiful right now and I think she feels the same way about me. No, I can't. If she feels the same way then that will just make the surprise even better. I just have to stay strong and wait._

"Derek?" Casey asked squeezing his hands. "You were saying?"

"Yeah, I…um…"

_Shut Up! Shut UP! SHUT UP!_

"I…"

HONK! HONK! The light had turned green and the car behind them saved Derek from spilling.

He just shook his head and said, "Never mind."

Derek looked up at the green light and brought his hands back to the wheel and continued to drive.

* * *

**Casey POV**

_Ugh!!!! Why did they have to be having this conversation while __driving.__ I know he was about to tell me something, something very important! _

Derek looked over and saw Casey's somewhat sad expression. He reached over and took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. She didn't pull away, but instead looked over at Derek and gave him a small smile that matched his own.

_Oh yeah. There was definitely something that he wanted to tell me. Oh, well. __Maybe later.__ No. Definitely later!_

They finally reached the mall and both reluctantly let go of each other's hand and made their way inside.

* * *

A/N: There you go. Sorry it took so long, but this one's a little longer. I've got two maybe three more chapters that I've written down somewhere but after that I'll be typing it as I think it up. Don't worry, I know where the stories going, so maybe it'll come out quicker. Thanks for still reading. Review! Please! 


End file.
